A Start
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: new pairing for me. originally intended to be a Neville/Luna story, but it went a different direction. I present: Luna Lovegood/Dennis Creevey! Read&Review please!


Hey everyone! I just wrote this one shot this morning, and I'm not sure why. Well, anyways... this is a VERY uncommon pairing- Luna Lovegood/ Dennis Creevey. This is also a little AU because I think that BOTH Creevey brothers died in the final battle, but for now, we're going to pretend that Dennis survived. Enjoy...

Luna sat alone in the Great Hall, watching everyone celebrating the defeat of the most evil wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort. Never more than now did she wish she had more friends. She wanted someone to hug, to kiss, to laugh with, even to cry with. Ginny came to mind, but Luna didn't want to intrude upon the Weasley family's grief. Suddenly someone else caught her eye. He was also sitting alone, and looked like he could use someone to talk to. Luna knew him well, and, to tell the truth, she had also had a soft spot in her heart for him. Once she had completely lost interest in making a list of the physical features of the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and instead decided to stare dreamily into space and make a mental list of every single wonderfully beautiful physical feature of Dennis Creevey.

As she approached, Dennis turned his blue-green eyes on Luna. He did look very much like his brother, with his mouse-brown hair, his stature, and even the shapes of their faces were similar, but Dennis' eyes were entirely his own. Luna liked that about him. When his eyes locked onto her own, Luna felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to think of something nice or funny to say, but nothing came out except for,

"Hey, Dennis."

"Hey, Luna," he replied, looking back at the untouched plate of food beside him. More to stall for time than because she was actually hungry, Luna pulled a plate toward herself and began to pile food onto it. While she did this, she racked her brain for something to talk about.

The battle? _No, that's just wrong._

The weather? _Luna, the man just lost his brother. I don't think he wants to talk about the bloody weather!_

Recent Crumple Horned Snorkacks sightings? Luna was on the verge of picking that one, before she remembered that she wouldn't be able to tell him that even if he had asked. She'd been so busy with all of the stuff preparing for the battle, she hadn't had the time or the energy to even touch a copy of _The Quibbler_ for months. Finally, something else fell into place.

"Here, Dennis," she reached up around her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. It wasn't her usual mess of butterbeer bottle caps, it was a simple silver chain, and on it hung a beautiful pink stone. Delicately, she handed the necklace to Dennis.

"What-," he started, looking slightly confused.

"It's rose quartz," Luna looked into his sea colored eyes. They were so full of pain and loss. Luna wanted nothing more at this moment than to be able to wave her wand and make his pain disappear, but she knew that there was no spell for it.

"It's said to have the power to heal the broken spirit. The stories also say that the carrier who is courageous and pure of heart will be brought good luck." Luna didn't know if the second part of the rose quartz story was true, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Can we go someplace quieter?" Dennis asked softly.

"Yes. Come on, then." Luna replied. It was rather loud in here. The remaining Weasley brothers and Harry had all gotten rather drunk on Firewhiskey and were now singing a loud and off-key rendition of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow". The pair got up and walked out to the grounds, which was still littered with the debris from the battle. They kept going until they reached the lake, where they sat on some rocks. For a few moments, both were silent. Then, Dennis simply said,

"Thanks, Luna."

"Don't mention it," Luna replied. She put her head on his shoulder. For a minute, Dennis did nothing. Then, Luna felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

_"It may not be romance,"_ she thought, _"But it's a start."_


End file.
